Seperations
by Taku-yaki
Summary: Summary change. I loved my brother very much. More than a normal sibling should. Now he's dead. Sisterfics with BigMouth1234. Warning: TWINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period.**

**Author's Note: This is a sisterfic with BigMouth12349. Read her half, then read mine. I'm pretty sure it's better than mine. Oh, this is Rin's side if you idiots haven't figured it out yet.**

**Seperations**

* * *

I remember when I was little...probably around the age of 9 or something. I was playing with my brother, Len, and he was chasing me around. I don't really remember whether it was tag because it was a really long time ago. His smile...it's still inside my mind, which makes me happy. I always loved his smile. He pouts a lot, but that doesn't matter. As long as I'm with him, anything can make me happy.

Right when I was running in the road for a little while, I heard a car noise. I was really little, so I didn't understand much. When Len was a little far away from me, he suddenly ran towards me, shouting something like, "Look out!". He said something in the beginning, but I couldn't fully remember.

Right after the fall, he's ontop of me, and we're on the sidewalk...I think. The wind from the truck's speed rushed past us, clothes semi-flying. My ribbon's on the road, a little torn up from the impact. The truck drives away, as if the driver never cared that he almost ran over two children.

I look at the ground, then at Len, then my scraped knees and hands. Even if I didn't want to, I dared to look at the truck driving away, somehow still in sight. I look at Len, some tears forming in my eyes, then the tears fall freely.

I felt a pair of small arms wrap around me as I cried. "It's okay." Len repeated, rocking me back and forth even though he says he's a "big boy". He lets go of me as my wails turn to sniffles, and he turns around to get my ribbon, and place it back on my head.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over." he says as I fix my ribbon. I look at him with shock.

"Sorry? You're my hero!" I yelled, and hug him tightly with him returning the embrace.

I feel something weird inside of me when I'm around him...I didn't know when I was little.

Anyways...back on topic. Len pushing me, car driving away, blah blah blah...so, after that impact, mom ran outside and pulled us to our feet and quickly shouted, "Are you two okay!" and she turns to our father, who was running out of the house.

"You're supposed to watch them, you idiot!" mom yelled, father looking surprised. "Me? I thought you were taking care of our kids!" or something like that. So many fights in the past...I can't remember them all.

I have more memories of me and Len, but here's one that was the most devestating: my parents got a divorce, and we had to be seperated.

I was sitting in my room, crying my eyes out. Yes. Me, Kagamine Rin, crying. Didn't I tell you the last time I cried?

Anyways, Len walked into my room without bothering to knock. I got mad at that, and rubbed my eyes angrily asking, "Didn't anybody teach you to knock?"

Probably not. He went by my bed, and hugged me like the big brother he is. I tried to get out of his strong grip, but soon gave up and rested my head against his chest. I got this funny feeling inside of me again...but I tried not to think about it.

The reason why I don't want to think about it is that...when I was thirteen, I already knew what it was...love. I'm in love with my twin brother...

He once told me before,"Don't worry. We'll never be seperated."

Lies...

Next thing I knew, we're being told about the news. "Your father and I...are getting a divorce. We don't love each other-" Screw that.

Skip...skipping...done.

"Rin, you're moving in with me and your father is taking Len. I'm sorry sweetie." mother said, holding my shoulder, but I slapped her hand away. "No! I want Len to stay with me!" I shouted, hugging Len tightly, crying once again.

He holds me as tightly as I did, until our parents broke us apart to make us pack our stuff. "Just hurry so it doesn't get any sadder than it is right now." mother told us.

When we were seperated, I wrote letters to Len, and never got a single reply back. I kept asking mother why Len never replied. She just said, "Oh. I gotta do something right now." and then left the room.

I started to think that Len didn't care about me anymore ever since, and is just trying to forget about me.

When I was 16, I came home, which was a bad idea.

Mother was looking at the bowls of various foods than needed to be cooked, and she just stood there, as if she was dead. I asked her what was wrong. "Len...is dead. I'm sorry sweetie."

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, and the pieces were burned to ashes.

"What? What happened?" I asked frantically. "He...he commited suicide...he didn't leave a note or anything. Your father just found him in the backyard, hung by his neck..." and mother looked away from me. I fell to my knees as I tried to process what happened, but then tears started falling, blurring my vision.

I am now 18, and I'm just an empty shell. I tried to look for someone, but no one was really right. There were some, but they're just a bunch of perverts.

I kept thinking about Len...why he commited suicide, why he's always in my dreams...why...he left me...

I swore that I would never love anyone ever again, until I was with Len. That would be a long time because...he's dead, and I'm alive...

...Was he really dead though?

* * *

**Author's Note: OMIGOD, OMIGOD, OMIGOD, IF YOU READ BigMouth12349's SEPERATIONS, I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I HAD A BUNCH OF STUFF HAPPENING!**

**Edit: Ah. I fixed one little mistake in here. You probably won't notice it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Author's Note: Wow...6 reviews on one chapter...BigMouth12349 must be REALLY popular...**

**Oh, and the reviews about the parents are hilarious. XD**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ever since my mom told me that Len died, I stayed in my room unless I needed to do something. I really wished that it would be like when we were little. Playing games all day and having fun. We used to do that until the divorce. If I could make one wish right now, I would wish that Len was here, playing with me and telling me that we'll be the greatest siblings in the whole world.

Unfortunately, he's...gone.

I've been trying to get out of the house, trying desperately to find something to do. I applied for a couple of jobs, but they were boring. I went out with some guys, but they just wanted to see me in a revealing outfit. A bunch of perverts.

I sometimes wished that I could kill myself, to be with Len forever. I just can't find the courage to do so.

Right now, I am in my room, as always. My window is closed, but I still feel the winter breeze flow through my clothes.

I feel like going outside after finishing the book I was reading. I got my scarf and jacket, and left the house, leaving my mother alone.

* * *

The wind was rushing harshly, and a fog was dropping. I couldn't see very far. I was walking through the cherry blossom roads, catching a glimpse of the cherry blossoms before they die.

I looked around, finding people with teal, blue, pink, purple, and blonde hair. My blue eyes closed shut when a gust of wind came, sending my slightly loose clothes flying in sync with the wind.

When the wind calmed down, my eyes opened to see a guy with blonde short hair a few meters away from me. He had spiky bangs, and a small ponytail. No, it couldn't be him. He's dead...

Might as well find out now.

I ran over to him, fighting the strong winter breeze. It took me a while, but he just stood there, staring at the biggest cherry blossom tree in the area, so it made my run a little shorter.

As soon as I was an arm's length away from him, he looked at me with big blue eyes, almost completely identical to mine's. "Hello there. How are you?" he asks me politely.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I said, trying to be nice. A small silence occured, the people around us chatting together being the only noise other than the wind. "Ummm...what's your name?" I ask nervously. He looks so similar to me. It can't be him, it's not true...

"Y-Yaseine Senka." he answered. What's with the stutter?

"Oh. I'm, uh...Takine Setsuna. Nice to meet you." I say, holding out my hand for a handshake. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. A _handshake_? Is that all that she could think of? Well, excuse me for being nervous around a guy that looks eerily similar to me.

Reluctantly, he took my hand and shook it, a bit of sweat in his palms. Ew. Either it's from putting his hand into his jacket pocket for too long, or being as nervous as me.

"So Senka, what do you want to do?" I ask, eager to know him. He rubbed the back of his head and thought.

"Probably a movie and a dinner. I'll pay." Senka answered.

"Okay, but I will warn you that I'm not a salad type of girl." I laughed, his laugh in sync with mine.

"Let's go." I said, linking my arm with Senka's, a bright smile on my face. He smiled a bit, the smile that boys put on when they're around the person they like or something.

* * *

We walked through crowds, trying desperately to fight the wind and trying to make it out of the crowd without a single scratch on us.

I didn't want to tell him my real name because, oh come on! Would you tell a guy who looks so freakin' similar to you about _your _real name? I don't think so.

Okay, so we're at the theater, waiting in line to buy a ticket for the new movie that just came out. I kept my arm linked with Senka's so that we wouldn't be seperated.

Seperated...like me and Len...

GAH! I need to stop thinking about him. I think it's bad for my health or something.

So anyways, we're at the movies, gonna get two tickets, yadda yadda yadda...

Once we went inside, we didn't get anything. We just watched the movie and left. It was odd on how we weren't cold outside since it was so warm inside.

I think I'm getting off topic. So, we went to this huge resteraunt nearby the theater, and it looked so fancy and stuff. I'm wondering why he wanted to come here.

"Table for two, please." Senka politely said to the waiter, holding up two fingers for emphasis. The waiter nodded, and guided us to the small table by the window.

"So, Senka..." I began, sitting down in the chair that Senka pulled out for me. "What things do you like?" I ask.

"I like a lot of things. Art, music, nothing special." Senka said, looking out the window with his head resting against his fist.

"What do you like?" he asks me, his big sapphire eyes turning to me.

"I like cute things and animals," I say, straightening out my clothes. "Nothing special." I repeat to him, smiling. He chuckles, closing his eyes for a bit and then opening them to look at me.

"You're funny." he says, smiling brightly at me. I smile, tilting my head and closing my eyes to look cute.

"What would you like to order?" the waiter asks, holding a notepad. Senka and I panic for a bit, looking for the menus before realizing that they were in front of us the whole time.

"We're sorry." I apologize for us, and then I take a peek at the menu.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's really late right now...tired...need sleep...Nah, I'm just kidding, but seriously, I'm tired. And sorry for the long update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't be rude.**

**Author's Note: I'M SUCH A BASTARD FOR NOT FINISHING THIS! DX I'M SORRY! *Slams head on wall***

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Dinner was really great. Thanks for taking me." Not JUST great, it was AWESOME~! We were sitting under that large cherry blossom tree, you know, the one that me and Senka met each other at?

"No problem." Senka said. Aw, he talks like Len. How nice...this is UNHEALTHY. I think I need a therapist. But...he looks, acts, and talks like Len...same hairstyle, same eyes, same voice...God, please tell me this isn't a joke or a hallucination.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked him, smiling. He smiled back. That bright smile...like Len's...he used to smile at me all of the time...UNHEALTHY! If this was affecting me physically, I would have been seriously fat by now. Even if it was just a few hours.

"Of course! I always have a good time when I'm with a beautiful girl!" He yelled. Aw, that's nice...wait, that seems like something Len would say...hmmm...but...that's what all the guys who I went out with said before trying to get what they want, not receiving it, and then leaving me. Like Kaito(Eyes), Mikuo(Shotaness), Gakupo(Gentlemanly-ness), and Leon(Hair).

Whatever! No time for thinking about Len right now! I giggled, and then looked around. "Oh really? What pretty girl? I don't see one!" I joked. But...I don't really think that I'm pretty...

"Well, if I had a mirror to hold up to you I would show you, princess." he said. How sweet- wait...is my face heating up? Am I blushing? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I made a face, and then returned to my regular expression.

"S-screw being the princess, I'm gonna be the queen." He laughed at my statement. I looked down, blushing. I felt something take a strand of hair away from my face and tuck it behind my ear. I blinked and pulled up my legs, resting my head on my knees. "Hey Senka?"

"Yeah?" he replied, looking as if he just realized something. Hm, that's kinda suspicious.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" I asked, feeling a bit upset how Senka relates to Len so much. Why...just why did he become so similar to Len...I felt like I was on the verge of crying, but I don't want to break down in front of Le- SENKA!

"I already told you, Setsuna: I think you're beautiful." I looked at him, and smiled. That was really nice.

"You're the second person who's ever told me that..." I trailed off, thinking about Len. I felt like Senka was a bit surprised by this, since mostly everybody is surprised.

"Really? I would expect guys to be throwing themselves at a cute girl like you!" I giggled.

"No, I actually don't have many friends."

"That's weird. You're a really cool person." I blushed a little. Nobody ever called me cool except Len.

"Well, I've never really met anyone I liked." Senka frowned a little. Did I mess up something?

"What about me?" Did he think that I was just joking with him and I don't like him? No! That's wrong Senka!

I looked over to him. "I like you, Senka. You're different." Like Len, that's for sure.

He smiled at me. "I like you, too."

I laughed. "I figured." When looking back at our conversation, you could probably mistaken me and Len talking and not 'Setsuna' and Senka. I looked up at the sky, thinking that my mom will be pissed if I get home late. "It's getting kind of late. I should go home."

"Do you want to meet here again tomorrow? Maybe around five or something?"

I smiled at him. "Sure. It's a date." With that, I walked away. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I remembered what I said earlier. _Date. _He's too similar to Len. He's an exception. Hm, reminds me of a song.

I went back home, and I opened the door with a key, not wanting to bother mom. She's been getting pretty crazy since Len died.

_He didn't die._

A voice rang in my head as I dropped my keys after I successfully unlocked the door. What the hell does that mean? Len's dead. I know it. His soul just took over some random guy's body. That's it.

_You know that's a lie._

I must be insane. I have a freaking voice in my head just because of my forbidden love for my own brother. It's there because he died. It's there because I'm slowly going insane.

I shook my head furiously, and entered the house since it was getting kinda cold outside. I dropped my bag down on the floor lazily, too tired after today's events to bring it all the way to my room.

"Mom?" I called out, and received an echo of my voice as a reply. Mom must be out late or something. Probably drinking, or just taking a walk.

...Maybe she's drinking.

I walked in my room, not bothering to turn on the light as I flopped down on the bed. I turned over, staring blindly up at the dark ceiling. I sigh as I sit up and look straight at a mirror. My reflection reminded me of Len, so I started talking to 'Len'.

"Len, I'm sorry. I'm replacing you with some guy that I barely even know." No response. Just as I was about to leave my room, I heard the mirror talk and Len came up.

"It's okay. As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it." I turned my head back, looking at the mirror. I got closer to it, not believing my eyes. Len was right there, looking at me, speaking to me...

I rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them, it was just plain old me. I sighed. Oh well. I need a shower. So I walked into the bathroom, threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, and turned on the shower, letting the hot water hit my skin. When I was rinsing my hair, I thought about Len. If he didn't die, how much would he have changed? Would he still be the same old Len I knew before? If I never met Senka, would I still be happy?

I don't know the answer to any of these questions, and I probably never will know.

I shut off the water, grabbing a towel and stepping out. I sigh, and then look at the sink. There's a blade there...

I shake my head, water flying everywhere. Nah, I shouldn't use that. I'll probably get a disease or something from it. I stepped out of the bathroom, not really caring who sees me like this since there are no windows nearby the bathroom and nobody's home. I slowly walk into my room, taking my time, not giving a damn. When I close the door softly, I drop the towel and just walk to the other side of my room where my dresser is, fully naked. I grabbed a hoodie and a pair of shorts, and something else that I can't mention. I threw them on, water dripping on my hoodie. Oh well. I'll need that water.

I walk out of my room and towards the kitchen, grabbing a sharp knife. It shined in the kitchen light that was mysteriously left on, and I didn't care. I just wanted to get it over with. I brought the knife up to my wrist, and gently glided it across, blood seeping out along the way. I sigh again, and drop the knife that is now covered in blood into the sink. I held my hoodie sleeve against my wrist tightly, looking through the cabinets with my free hand. Finally, I come across the first aid kit. I open it, and grabbed the gauze or however people spell that. I really was never good with spelling, was I?

I grab the alchohol and pour it on a towel, and then rub it on my cut. I hiss at the stinging sensation(Hey, I spelled that right. Weird), and then wrap the whatever-it-is around my wrist. I need to wear a sweater tomorrow so Senka doesn't see it. Now, I need to clean the knife. I take a few steps to the right, and I see the sink, a mildly bloody knife inside it. I gag a bit, and then start washing it. The sound of the water was so loud that I didn't notice my mom standing beside me after I finish cleaning the knife.

"Rin? You're doing your own dishes?" Mom asks me, and I get nervous.

"Y-Yeah...I just got bored and I got irritated by it, so...yeah." I quickly made up, thanking my lucky stars that my sleeves fell onto my wrists.

"Oh...well, if you need anything, just tell me, okay? Love you," Mom gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves. Once she's out of my sight, I turn on the hot water from the sink and instantly start scrubbing my face. You don't love me. You told me that Len didn't reply to my letters. What's next? Len isn't really dead? That Senka is actually Len?

...No. That can't be true. It's too good to be true. Whatever. I need to sleep, and I'm too lazy to go to my own room...I guess I'll just sleep on the couch then...

* * *

**Author's Note: I HATE YOU, OTHER STORIES AND IMAGINATION. YOU'RE MAKING ME SO DISTRACTED THAT I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT NOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Say that I own Vocaloid even ONCE, I'll rip your vocal chords out. (CLANNAD REFERENCE LAWL)**

**Author's Note: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- I'm late. Really late.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I woke up, my head throbbing and half of my body was laying down on the floor while the other half was sticking straight up because of the couch. I must have fallen down in my sleep.

I rolled to my side, and stood up, feeling like my face is covered in grease. Gross. Oh, and I need to meet Senka today around 5 by the cherry blossom tree. I need to buy some more oranges too. I can't look good if I don't have at least one orange a day.

...You know what? Screw the orange. I'll just eat five tangerines. They're the same, right? Whatever.

I picked up five tangerines like I told myself to do, and I started peeling them. One tangerine, two tangerines, three-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shrill scream pierced my ears as I almost scratched myself when I was peeling the tangerine. I dropped everything immediantly and then ran to mother's room. Something must have happened. She doesn't scream like that out of nowhere for no reason. My heart pounded in my ears as I ran down the hallway, my eyes locked onto my target: mother's room.

Once I had reached my destination, I forced the door open and yelled out, "Mother! Are you okay?" It was like a habit since this usually happened once or twice a month. Mother was sitting in a pool of broken glass, her hair a complete mess and her clothes shredded. I walked over to her carefully, avoiding all jagged or pointed items on the floor. "Mother?" I whispered, and she lashed out a piece of shattered glass at me.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, her eyes full of anger and melancholy. I ran out the door, slamming it along the way. What the hell was that about?

I shake my head clear of my thoughts and then proceed to the bathroom. I wanted to get cleaned up before meeting Senka. So I threw my clothes in the hamper, turned on the shower, did what I needed to do, and then brushed my teeth. When I looked in the mirror, I remembered when Len and I used to brush our teeth together. I think there was one time where Len put some toothpaste on my face, and then I spat out what I had in my mouth on his face. Haha, those were good times.

Too bad those times were quickly shattered by stupid arguements.

I spat out the used toothpaste in the sink and quickly washed away any leftovers so I could get dressed. I walk to the door and then open it, stepping outside into the dark hallway naked with nothing but a towel. This was not unusual as I have been doing this for about two months now.

When we were little, Len and I used to run around the house naked, laughing our butts off until we were caught by mom and dad. Now I just walk in the house with nothing but a towel on. I sigh as I open the door to my room.

As always, the air was warm as if someone was in the room with me. A picture of Len on my desk stared at me as I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes. I look at my wrist. Sweater today. Must not show Senka that I am going insane.

Light brown ribbon(Yes, I have different colored ribbons now). Brown sweater. Yellow shirt. Brown pants. Dark brown sneakers. Damn, I don't really care about how I look, do I?

Whatever. I don't want to get attacked by mother, so I'm gonna go out. I grab my stuff and leave, not telling my mom where I was going since she'll just question it.

Later, I jog down the road, looking for a blonde boy. It shouldn't be too hard. Blonde isn't that common here. It actually very-

"OW! Watch where you're going!" I bumped into someone. Oops. I look up to see a girl with blonde hair. It was all bundled up into a side ponytail on her left side, and her hazel eyes stared down at me. I felt really, really tiny at that moment. "Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" She impatiently asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry." I bowed down to her, and then I felt my ribbon get tugged harshly. "Ouch!"

"What is this? Are you trying to impersonate a rabbit or something?" The girl rudely asked. How dare she think I'm trying to be a rabbit! LEN HAS HAIR THAT LOOKS LIKE BANANAS.

...Fffffffff... "N-No..." I stuttered. Why am I stuttering? Is it because she looks so much more powerful than me? "Wh-What's your name?"

"Akita Neru, shrimp." ...Well, this girl is certainly very rude. If Len or Senka dated her, I wonder how they would've survived. "What's yours?"

"H-Honne Rin..." ...Wait, oh crap! "N-No, wait! It's...it's Takine Setsuna! ...W-Wait..." I cleared my throat nervously. Should I tell Neru my real name or my fake name? I obviously can't trust this girl but I can't help but feel as if I seen her before...

"Which is it?" Neru imatiently tapped her foot. A high-pitched beep rung in my ears as she finished her statement. "Hold on, I gotta take this." She pulled out a cellphone and flipped it open, completely ignoring me. Like that old show, saved by the bell. Haha. I heard a small thump as Neru closed her phone and focused her attention to me. That was fast.

"...Hey, what's that bandage doing on your wrist?" Neru asks me, eyeing said body part. I gasp and clutch my wrist tightly, eyes widening in shock and fear. She almost found out my secret... "Are you insane?"

"No..." I muttered, feeling a few tears well up in my eyes.

"Are you crying?" I felt something touch my chin and raise my head upwards. "...Dude, seriously?" ...That just shattered the moment. If there even was one.

I look at the corner of my eye and spot short, blonde hair. "Oh, I gotta go. Nice meeting you Neru!" I run off quickly, wiping my tears. That was the freakiest moment I've ever had. Well, with a girl possibly around my age of course.

I grin widely as I run towards Senka. His head turns to look at me, and he softly smiles. I felt a warm feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Just seeing him makes me so happy-

I tripped.

And it just went black.

* * *

"...stuna?" I faintly heard someone's voice. "Setsuna? Are you okay?" My senses slowly awoke as my vision grew clear. Senka was holding me, lightly shaking me. He had tears in his dull sapphire eyes that were once shining brightly. What just happened?

"My head hurts..." I moaned, clutching it. "What happened?"

"Y-You fell..." Did he just stutter again like last time? "And you got hurt really bad...you had a huge cut on your wrist and stuff." My heart stopped. Did he know? "...You didn't do the cut on purpose, did you?"

I giggle nervously, hoping that he didn't notice. "Nah. I'll never be that crazy. Well, I'm starting to feel a bit better now." I sit up and put myself back on my feet. "Now let's go!" I proudly cheer, pointing forwards in no particular direction, acting like the child I used to be. One step forward, I fall down again, this time conscious and coughing loudly.

"Setsuna!" Senka runs over to me and lightly grabs my shoulders. "Are you okay? Do you have a cold?" Possibly.

"I...I don't know. My legs just hurt a lot..." I utter my words as terrible images flood into my mind. Len pushing me out of the way so the soccer ball in the game I was in hit him instead of me. Len falling off his bike after I accidently threw a baseball at the wheels. More and more images and memories filled my mind. Not now...not at a time like this...

"...Rin..." I heard Senka mutter. What?

"Wh-Who's Rin?" I ask nervously, acting as if I was jealous and not scared. Senka's eyes widened in surprise.

"O-Oh...just someone I know, that's all." Senka nervously chuckled. I'm getting suspicious.

A car drove by, running over a puddle that splashed on the two of us. Ew, gross! "Stupid driver!" Did I just get my thought bubble and my speech bubble mixed up? I sounded like I was back when I was a kid.

"...Heheheh..." Senka started to chuckle. "You act just like her..." Senka...was he crying? Do boys even cry?

"...I'm sorry." My voice was breaking. He acted so much like Len, it hurt to just see him. But seeing him makes me happy. All of these mixed feelings are so confusing...

"Don't worry about it...here, let me take you to my house to get you washed up. My dad's out and he won't be back until next week." Senka said, smiling warmly despite the fact that he was sobbing a bit.

"Ah...but I can't move. It hurts too much." I explained, blushing furiously from the simple fact that Senka wants to help me. He smiled at me again.

"Don't worry about that." He picked me up bridal style, or a princess carry. Whatever. He carried me to a direction that was very unfamiliar. Of course, he was taking me to his house. The sun was setting, the colors of orange, pink, and red filling the sky. The guy that I'm falling in love with carrying me off to a sunset. Heh, so cliché.

The smell of cigarette smoke wandered into my nose as Senka pushed open his door. He didn't lock it?

"Sorry for the terrible smell. My dad smokes a lot, and..." He trailed off, looking away distantly. Mother did that too when she told me Len was dead.

"Oh, it's not much of a problem..." I muttered, looking down.

Well...this is rather awkward.

* * *

**Author's Note: ...Lawl. Sorries for teh late update, I got stuck. ^-^;;**


End file.
